I Think I Love You
by Dementia-12
Summary: Songfic. Trowa's growing love for Quatre cannot be contained and he needs to confess his feelings before he gives into his own insecurities. Shonen-ai. R&R's greatly welcome! ^_^


Genre: Shonen Ai   
(Based on a song by The Partridge Family)  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes:  
**//** denotes song lyrics _  
Italics_ denotes thoughts 

**I Think I Love You  
By Dementia_12**

The sun roses with quiet grace in the east, lighting up the Winner mansion with its light. The warm beams spread and reached many of the bedrooms facing its way; the light even going so far as to touch the hair of the auburn-haired boy sleeping in one of these rooms.   
  
The young boy was lying on his back with one of his arm thrown over his eyes in slumber. All of a sudden, he started to become visibly restless; his arms came down and clenched the sheets and sweat began to bead on his forehead underneath his heavy bangs. All of a sudden, Trowa sat up, the sheets falling away from him and with emerald eyes wide with shock, he screamed "I think I love you!" **  
  
**//I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream   
When all at once I wake up   
From something that keeps knocking at my brain   
Before I go insane   
I hold my pillow to my head   
And spring up in my bed   
Screaming out the words I dread;   
I think I love you!   
(I think I love you) //  
  
At breakfast, he sat alone. Having risen early from his startling dreams and own resounding declaration of love still ringing in his head, he was deep in thought when the object of his affections sleepily shuffled into the kitchen.   
  
Upon seeing Trowa at the table munching on a buttered piece of toast, Quatre broke out into a sweet smile and Trowa's heart flew up into his throat.   
  
"Ohayo, Trowa!"   
  
Trowa nodded once, so happy inside just to see his little love but not allowing it to show.   
  
Quatre looked at him in sudden inquiry as he rifled around the refrigerator.   
  
"Did you hear anything this morning? I thought I heard someone shouting."   
  
Trowa quickly ducked his head in embarrassment and swallowed some of his juice before replying.   
  
"Um...no."   
  
Quatre set a plate on the table next to him and smiling. "Oh, okay. I was still half-asleep at the time anyway so I wasn't sure."   
  
It was all Trowa could do to suppress his feelings with Quatre so near; wanting to scoop the blond boy in his arms and ravish his lips. His arms trembled with the effort to keep them down instead of opening them wide in an obvious request for some cuddling. He wanted to yell how much he loved Quatre but forcibly pushed the urge down with tremendous effort, especially when Quatre sat right next to him and started talking to him in his natural, open and ever endearing fashion.   
  
//This morning   
I woke up with this feeling   
I didn't know how to deal with   
And so I just decided to myself   
I'd hide it to myself   
And never talk about it   
And did not go and shout it   
When you walked into the room   
I think I love you!   
(I think I love you) //  
  
The others eventually joined Trowa and Quatre for breakfast. Heero and Wufei were quieter in the morning than usual, but Duo was a bustling ball of energy like always. Trowa couldn't help but feel a slight pinch of envy at Duo's ease at expressing himself. Especially the casual arm he threw about Quatre's shoulders and how he could just make his love laugh with a single silly gesture.   
  
With such people in the world like Duo, what chance did he really have with Quatre?   
  
He reaffirmed his vow not to tell Quatre his feelings and lowered his eyes to butter another slice of bread; missing the shy look of fondness Quatre gave him the moment after.   
  
//I think I love you   
So what am I so afraid of?   
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of   
A love there is no cure for   
I think I love you   
Isn't that what life is made of?   
Though it worries me to say   
That I've never felt this way //  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about it. It was building up pressure in his brain, persistent and unyielding. Hours passed and it just got worse. Every stolen glance at his love caused his heart to beat faster and sent his palms sweating.   
  
//I don't know what I'm up against   
I don't know what it's all about   
I've got so much to think about   
Heeyyy //  
  
Evening came slowly for Trowa. It seemed wherever he went, Quatre was always there. He had finally managed to escape to his room, and took a deep breath.   
  
_//What have you got to lose anyway? Tell him!//_, a mental voice fairly shouted. He shook his head imperceptibly. _He won't want me._ His traitorous heart presented him a picture of Quatre looking at him lovingly; with such sincere affection that he temporarily lost his breath and a surge of intense yearning overwhelmed him. "Do it!!", the voice in his head shouted. He stood, and without thinking about his doubts another moment, sought out Quatre.   
  
//I think I love you   
So what am I so afraid of?   
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of   
A love there is no cure for   
I think I love you   
Isn't that what life is made of?   
Though it worries me to say   
I've never felt this way//   
  
He found Quatre and everyone in the living room watching a game show.   
  
"What is number 7!" shouted Duo. "The category is Letters of the Alphabet, baka." Heero commented with a smirk. Wufei and Quatre chuckled and Duo began to defend himself, saying it wasn't his fault but those of the false merits of "Hooked on Phonics".   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
They all looked up as Trowa walked into the room, surprised at the openly determined look on his face. Quatre stood up and walked over to him, looking concerned. "Is something wrong, Trowa?"   
  
Trowa pressed his lips together, then grasped Quatre's shoulder's firmly. A faint tinge of pink touched Quatre's cheeks at the contact and that gave Trowa the final motivation to tell Quatre his heart's desire.   
  
"Believe me   
You really don't have to worry   
I only want to make you happy   
And if you say 'Hey, go away', I will   
But I think better still   
I'd better stay around and love you   
Do you think I have a case   
Let me ask you to your face   
Do you think you love me?"   
  
Everyone was in various stages of shock. Three pairs of eyes were so wide that one could easily see the pupils.   
  
Quatre turned red and said nothing for a moment. Anxiety plagued Trowa's heart immediately and he looked away. He began to let go of Quatre's shoulder's when he felt slim hands pull his hands down and hold them tightly.   
  
He lifted his head with hesitance and was met with blue eyes welling with happiness as they looked back at him. Quatre slowly nodded and as everyone watched, he in a soft yet confident tone of voice, said   
  
"I think I love you."   
  
His fragile heart bursting with gratitude and love, Trowa did what he had been waiting to do for what seemed like eternity. He wrapped Quatre in a tight embrace and kissed him with tender passion, smothering the gasp of happy surprise that escaped Quatre's lips.   
  
And the applause of their audience quickly fell on deaf ears.   
  
//I think I love you. //  
  
  
~OWARI~   
  
  



End file.
